The horrors of Konoha!
by humsha
Summary: A poor rogue murders a saint and is forced to take refuge in the sweet and happy city of Konoha. She now has to change her entire way of life to fit in. Will this renegade assasin escape discovery, or will she crack under the sweet pressure? Not mary sue!


Ey ya'll it be me I do not owns Naruto or anything to me name!

Sorry!

Only one OC in this fic but it ain't no Mary sue!!! It'll be slightly AU but still will stick to main plot and characterness.

Ok ya'll 2nd fanfic I had this one on the brain for awhile but was to scare to follow through. While I am waiting for inspiration on my akatsuki fic I shall type this thing that has been on my mind since Last YEAR!!! Enjoy!!!

Ok peeps Ere I go, And also, sorry ahead just in case I annoy people with my purposely incorrect grammar. (For accents peoples!)

_'thoughts'_

**'tenants talking'**

"talking"

**"dreams/flashbacks"**

…..

* * *

When Strangers greet each other they usually exchange names and nod politely. Well greeting is a bit more complicated for a person like me. You see where I grew up, a title like a name was a huge honor bestowed on those powerful enough. If you had something lacking, a slight imperfection, you would be called a silly name like Democracy or Free Will for instance. I was born in a backwater mountain province west of the sand and stone. So we basically had clan dictators ruling all over the mountain range fighting for the control of each others territories. My clan was one of those militaristically kinds whose only bloodline limit should be considered a double whammy kinjustu. Unfortunately they never did accomplish anything besides raiding villages, raping women of villages, and destroying whatever villages were left on the mountainside. However, when poor little me was born I was a sickly child and had a weak bloodline limit (probably mutated). So I grew up being called "silly mountain girl". I am kind of used to the references "kid" "brat" "little girl", though it's annoying to be looked down upon because of my small stature. Being labeled as a child, the thought of it! (My real age is a mystery due to the lack of records of my insignificant birth, but I'm sure I'm not a prepubescent girl). Since under some circumstances, the clan laws don't really apply to me anymore, but I still feel guilty giving people false names to call me. It is really confusing and embarrassing to me for not having a real name. I still kinda long for a name bestowed upon me from my **-cough-** tyrannical**-cough-** clan, as impossible as it is. Yet, I don't really have to interact with normal everyday people much because normal everyday people don't and shouldn't mingle with my kind. Well whoever is listening to my musings and narrations should know I am not insane! ...Please ignore that! I don't associate with civilians and vice versa because I am a god awful free lancing Rogue! Yeah! I am in the pits of life; taking whatever jobs I can get a hold of. And just because I look like an innocent girl doesn't mean I can be taken advantage of by some low class pigs who don't know who they are dealing with. Sure my life is crap and my self worth is worthless. But, at least I still have my dignity….. or what's left of it. My lifestyle is questionable, but what's so bad about drifting through life and not really going for goals, socially acceptable morals or anything for that matter.

Damn it! you can never make a hopeless cause sound good.

…..

_'Sometimes I still believe my reality is a nightmare and my dreams my lost realities. My dreams are my only escape from the hell called my life and my past.'_

…..

* * *

In a city bordering the sand and the Iwa outer limits a sleepy looking girl with a stinky sack and filthy clothing covered in blood and dirt was being shaken gently by a middle aged man with a bit of extra weight.

"Yo, you awake kid?" the Client asked to the short and youthful looking assassin.

As anyone should know you should never startle a trained killer and the poor client was flipped upside down by the once slumbering girl.

"Ai! Gomen Gomen!! Jama-sama! I was up a bit covering my tracks!" She squeaked a bit in embarrassment to being caught off guard.

"It's understandable. But, kids like you should be off the streets at night. I gotta couple of brats myself but they busy themselves with this thing called TV." He continued to ramble.

"You shouldn't concern yourself for my sake. I got the job done quickly and efficiently." The girl replied respectfully, holding up the stinky bag containing the head of some guy.

"Well without people like you on the streets how would I get my work done, Thank you little angel!" He exclaimed attempting to hug her but the "angel" wiggled away safe from the grasps of an over affectionate Client.

"Its scary brats like you that really know how to murder. Not many people would think an innocent looking girl like you would be cold blooded killers. But looks are deceiving, if you ever met my wife." The Client Rambled.

The poor anti-social rogue was confused by the friendly Client's friendliness. She checked out the Client's rap cheat through some connection but, he came up clean. She thought at the time the guy had a long grudge and wanted revenge but, now she was not so sure.

_'Is this guy for real? Or is he as deceiving as I am? Well I don't give a rat's ass either way as long as I get my pay!'_

**'Why do you need money, you're rich already?'** One of her soul tenants inside her head shouted. (At least she thought they were some type of contained tenants.)

**'Sister you already rich enough now get off bum express!_'_** Another "special voice" cried out.

_'Damn it you guys are loud! Now I am going to get a migraine and vomit later if you guys don't stop interfering with my thoughts!'_

**'After all we've been through together. We are all insulted!' and with that the voices disappeared from her thoughts.'**

"Here you go the other half of your payment little missy." He smiled as he gave her the money he promised.

"Arigotu Jama-sama." She nodded politely handing him the victim's severed head.

"Hey kid I like your stuff, how about you join my clan Business." He offered

_'Is he some type of clan head?' _The young girl thought to herself _'Or is he the boss of the family like the western movies?' _

"Gomensai Jama-sama but, I work alone. It is simply better that way." She said trying to pull the best sympathetic smile she could pull.

"You sure kid? My wife would go all maternal and gaga over you. She would make you her surrogate daughter and we could give you a life you never had. Wouldn't you like a place to stay, food, a stable environment and most of all a family?"

_'Family…..Something I will never have again'_ She thought sorrowfully to herself, then her sorrow turned into rage _'No thank you! I am well off Alone!'_

"Like I said I work alone!" She growled through her teeth.

"You sure? The Suna forces may be after you since well—

"Why would any forces be after me? I checked the guy out, he was totally killable!" She noticeably raised her voice "He had no one!"

_'I will stuff the malodorous corpse's head up your ass!'_

"Hehe" Jama nervously chuckled "He was an illegit cousin of the Kazekage. He also is some type of benefactor to this wasteland's starving children…."

**'Let me kill the bitch!'**

She slowly turned red in rage and blue in loss of breath before to a bright **PURPLE**! She slowly brought up a small katana from her belt.

"You Sick Bastard! You fucked up my perfect record! You fucked me up and my shitty life! I should fucking kill you!"

_'Head into assing commence!'_

"Hold on! They don't have anything on you—yet. The Kazekage is working with the best trying to find the killer; you don't have any evidence against you no picture, no nothing, you are completely clean."

"Hmm I should I trust you?!?!" She growled sticking her katana right at the guy's neck.

"Look All I am saying is just lay low for awhile! I am sorry if I well, was a bit hasty at killing poor stinky."

She scowled and sighed. She didn't have time to clean up messes and she was obsessively neat. She lowered the blade and rolled her eyes.

"Why in the hell would you want to kill the bitch?"

"He was ogling my wife, Please don't kill me!"

"I don't have time to kill your sorry ass. BUT if you ever look to hire me again I'll chop up your children into little pieces and send them to the Kazekage, then I'll slice your wife's pretty face and sell her body, but for you I will send this rotten head straight up your ass and out your brains! Now leave me Alone!" She threw the decomposing head and walked out.

Jama squeaked and ran away as fast as his pudgy rich legs could carry him.

"Hmph! Good riddance!"

…..

After scaring away the garbage I decided to run to my current hideout to gather supplies and decide what I should do in my predicament. I sped through my rooms stuffing things into scrolls, taking out my stash of cash, and not forgetting to get my collection of very precious and lovely weapons.

If I left them behind I don't know what I would do! They are my only children!

I also did some compulsive cleaning, so that no one would find my presence and because I was trying to direct my stress towards the evil dust bunnies and not wandering civilians. I used my most prized tools of trade! Cleaning products! Pine scented cleaning products!!!

"Oh crap my good shirt!" I yelled out to no one, "I don't have time to wash and dry you from the evil blood stains. Why!!!Why Kami Why!"

I stripped of my dirty clothes threw them out and set out new clothing. Happy with my organization I totally forgot to wash the blood and dirt off my hair. Quickly I got towels, water running, and cleaning hair products, vanilla scented hair care!

Since I haven't had a mind blowout in a while I was being an airhead.

"My hair is wet! It's not good to go out in wet hair!! The kage will jump me the minute I walk out the door!"

Clearly the stress was getting to me.

**-knock- -knock-**

"Oh shit the Kazekage must have heard my screams now he is—

**'Snap outta it woman, get your head together and get a towel on.'**

Oh how great, my tenants want to bother me. If I had the souls of civilians contained inside of me it would have made my life quieter! At least I hope they are tenants.

My mind was racing as I grabbed the handle of the door and who is waiting outside then a pair of old comrades.

"Greetings Imotou." A person bearing sharingan eyes greeted me.

"Good morning girl." Kisame said showing his shark like teeth.

"Oh hello, what brings you here Kisame-san?" I smiled weakly.

"We need the prints on extracting souls. Leader-sama wants to compare his own clan justu with yours." Itachi said, "He insisted that you have had them finished by now. Are they?"

"Yes Itachi-san right away!"

I raced back inside and picked up a floorboard that hid some classified information.

"So girl you just come out of the _shower_?" Kisame asked slyly.

"Not today Kisame, I am in a hurry. I don't even have a bed or the proper protection." I replied handing Itachi the papers.

"Your loss."

"It's not that Kisame-san—

"Then what is it!"

"I am in a bit of a difficult situation; I might have some people after me soon."

"What you got nins hunting you down? I thought you were as untouchable as they come."

"Well I fucked up. I killed a "somebody"!"

"Who!"

"Some illegitimate cousin of the Kazekage."

"Ouch baby, if they caught you. You'd be officially in the "s" class bingo book! Congrats you're now officially an "s" classer."

"Baka! They don't know I did it. But it won't be too long before they discover it was me caught. I mean I killed a saint to both the stone and the sand! I am not putting a spot in my invisible record."

"You know, you can sneak to one of the hidden cities. You would blend right in."

"I am a rogue I don't belong there. Not to mention those cities are heavily guarded and equipped for war. I would never make it pass the gates!"

"Sure you can, just throw some of that innocent charm you got and just lay low until the investigation dies down. Konoha is the nearest city without a warrant for your head."

"Kisame, Leader-sama wants to keep in touch with her in case of further assistance." Itachi interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry about that I'll talk to Leader-sama."

"Kisame-san you have done enough already, I already imposing on you."

"Don't worry I'll handle it."

"But!"

"You already know what your _payment_ shall be…"

"Hai, I know what I am to do." I agreed kneeling down in front of them in a sign of respect.

Kisame was doing me a great favor and I would repay him in one of the few ways I know how.

"Don't beg and kneel so much you silly mountain girl, we'll meet again." He chuckled and stroked my face slightly.

"Go to Konoha, We'll come for you."

"Thank you Kisame I shall heed your advice. Your effort won't go unrewarded. Farewell to the both of you."

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement before stepping back.

"Good bye girl." Kisame waved with his samehada.

**-Slam-**

And with that my subordinates from the Akatsuki organization vanished. I do hope when they come for me they won't recruit me into the organization. Even if I wasn't a member they still held some respect to me. I prefer it that way; I would hate to be tied down to one group. Being a free lancer is just banging!

I grabbed a light cloak, shut the door and headed off to a city; the likes of which I had never seen before. A place where the children can remain innocent and protected. A place I have dreamt of when I was young.

….

Hello Peoples

Whoo I haven't written for awhile, so don't be too harsh I am really sensitive and prefer compliments.

Thank you For Readin.

And many thanks to my beta and good friend DaughterofTheRoyals


End file.
